nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alder Redfern
'Alder Redfern '''is a lamia vampire and a member of the Redfern family. He is the father of Rowan, Ash, Kestrel and Jade, and the brother of Madder Rasmussen. The family tree states that his wife is Elodie Blackthorn. He is mentioned in ''Daughters of Darkness. History Alder apparently lives on one of the island enclaves, though being a man, he can come and go as pleases. Alder runs the enclave and his family in a very strict, old-fashioned manner, not allowing his three daughters to leave the enclave and intending to arrange marriages for them. He raised his children to uphold Night World laws and traditions and to view humans as 'vermin'. It is also mentioned that he is a Night World Elder. Daughters of Darkness Alder does not appear in the novel, but he is mentioned several times. When his daughters run away from the enclave to live with their great-aunt, Opal Burdock, Alder sends his favourite child, his son Ash, to retrieve them. Alder's daughters tell the Carter siblings that Alder blames their rebellious ways on their witch genes (due to their ancestor Hunter marrying and having children with Maeve Harman). When it is discovered that Ash is the soulmate of the human Mary-Lynette, Alder's daughters are very amused, with Kestrel in particular jokingly wishing Alder could be there to see it (due to Alder's derision of humans). At the conclusion of the novel, Ash intends to tell Alder that his sisters only left the enclave because they wanted to learn how to hunt properly, omitting the involvement of the Carter siblings and the fact that two of Alder's children have fallen in love with humans. Alder is presumably satisfied with this, because as far as is known, Kestrel, Jade and Rowan were allowed to stay in Briar Creek in peace. Other novels It is unknown if Alder discovered Ash had broken Night World law or that he'd joined Circle Daybreak. Considering what is known about Alder, he would likely disapprove and probably remained loyal to the Night World, though this is not known for certain. Personality From what we are told about Alder from his children - and considering the way Ash used to behave before meeting his soulmate - Alder is a very old fashioned man and rather sexist, viewing men as being superior to women and expecting his daughters to be docile and obedient, and marry husbands he has chosen for them. He expects his children to respect and obey him, with little thought for their personal feelings or wishes. Like many Night People, he is disdainful of humans, viewing them as 'vermin' and raising his children to believe the same (though this apparently didn't work in the case of his daughters and even his son eventually comes to reject this notion). As a result, Alder apparently saw no ill in hunting and killing humans and turned a blind eye to his son's behaviour, provided he was discreet. Ash, being his only son, seemed to be his favourite child, as he allowed him far greater freedom than his daughters. Alder was frustrated by his daughters' defiance of him, blaming it on their 'witch genes' - suggesting he is somewhat disdainful of witches and their matriarchal practices. Etymology An '''alder '''is a kind of tree, belonging to the birch family Betulaceae. Alder's name is a traditional lamia name, with lamia often having names associated with nature. Appearances * ''Daughters of Darkness ''(mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lamia Category:Vampires Category:Redfern Family